


how much is that doggy in the dojo?

by veterani



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veterani/pseuds/veterani
Summary: Johnny Lawrence is having a very, very bad day. Apparently he's pissed off a witch, been turned into a- god forbid- puppy, and now he's got the LaRusso kid cooing over him. What's a dog to do?
Relationships: (eventually lol) - Relationship, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	1. dog days

**Author's Note:**

> We'll see if i ever finish this, but damn if this idea hasn't been batting around in my head for days. also definitely credit to the fantastic 'puppy love' fic which absolutely put me in the 'johnny lawrence as a dog' mood.

It started off like most of Johnny’s days: hungover.

He grabbed a Coors from the fridge, downed it in one, did his cap trick (still got it) and set off for the dojo.

His dojo.

God, it was good to say that again.

And while there’d always be a John Kreese sized hole in his life—the kind of hole that should’ve been filled years ago, but has had about five different unsuitable guys stuffed into it after his dad left—the fact that the man was gone and he’d got his kids back was the best thing that’d ever happened to him. Better than starting the dojo up in the first place.

Yes, Johnny might've been 54, an alcoholic, and had back problems if he even slouched for three seconds, but for once his life was good.

Of course once he crossed the threshold of Cobra Kai it all went to shit.

There was a woman standing there. That wasn't a surprise- Cobra Kai was a fully gender-neutral (not his phrase) zone now, and he’d come to accept that women are often the most badass of all- but she wasn't one of his students. He didn't even recognise her from the clutch of angry parents who would wait to pick up their kids. She’d got a long flowy skirt on, long flowy top, long flowy hair. She couldn't look more out of place if she’d come in dressed as Daniel LaRusso. Also, she was smiling at him. Johnny had accepted long ago that he’s not the kind of guy chicks smile at anymore.

‘Johnny Lawrence,’ she said.

‘Yeah? Do you wanna book a class? We’re not really letting adults join at the moment’ (not after what happened with Stingray)

‘You’ve got a lot to learn, Johnny Lawrence.’

Johnny stopped at the doorframe of his office.

‘Look, lady, I don’t know what your game is, but could you leave my dojo, I’ve got kids coming in like fifteen minutes, yeah? Drop me an e-letter or something.’

She smiled. Not a nice smile. It reminded him of Kreese.

‘I’m here to teach you a lesson.’

He smiled tightly.

‘Thanks but no thanks.’

He started to shut the door to the office- like a lot of his problems it could probably be solved by being ignored- only to feel a weird tingling in his chest. He leant heavily against the doorframe, turning slightly to see her. She wasn’t moving, just standing there stock still, still smiling.

Then suddenly the world seemed to grow very big and he felt himself starting to shrink and then there was nothing.

-

Still on crutches, Miguel started to hop up to the dojo. He was getting better with them- way better- but it was still difficult. Even more difficult to do karate, but he’d spent so long convincing his mom that he felt he had to go so that it had been worth it. Anyway, as Sensei had said, you can learn from watching anyhow.

He pushed open the door, calling out a ‘Sensei?’, but there was no response in the dojo other than a small ‘yap!’ coming from the office.

Had Sensei got a dog?

They weren’t going to beat up a dog, were they?

Slowly, he pushed open the office door-

And there, sitting on Sensei’s chair, was a glowering, angry, adorable labrador puppy.

Miguel's heart melted. Sue him, he loved dogs- and this one was so small, and so cute, and so fluffy it was unbelievable. He hopped over to give it a scritch, only for the poor little thing to lean backwards, attempting a growl.

It was hilarious.

'Hey, hey, it's ok, I'm nice,' Miguel said, reaching out again. The puppy didn't move quickly enough this time, so he managed to give it a stroke, and the dog collapsed into a puddle of contented little noises. Miguel smiled. It had very blue eyes. 'Are you Sensei's?' he asked. The dog almost rolled its eyes. Miguel grinned. Had to be Sensei's. 'I can't believe he'd just leave you here- well, I can, but-' It gave a sad little woof. Miguel picked it up, sat heavily on the chair, and plopped the tiny dog in his lap. 

'Do you have a name?' Stop talking to the dog, Miggy, he told himself. 'Okay, I'm gonna call you Iron Eagle. I bet that's what he's called you anyway, huh?' He had to show Sam. This was- too cute. After the lesson though, obviously. But he still had time- and he was sure Sensei wouldn't mind-

He chucked a ball off the desk, and Iron Eagle bounded after it, stopped, shook itself, then brought it back as if he was being forced to do so. Miguel threw it again, and again, and slowly the dog got into the game, bounding and grinning and slobbering everywhere. Maybe it wasn't Sensei's. Surely he'd get a trained one? Make it do ball throwing drills and run in a cement mixer or something. Well, maybe Miguel could train him for him. Yeah, that would be so cool.

It was only once Aisha popped her head round the door that he realised it'd gone four, and Sensei Lawrence was nowhere to be found.

Then it hit five, six.

Miguel rang him.

Miguel checked his apartment.

By eight, Johnny Lawrence was missing.


	2. hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnny's day gets much worse

Johnny had been in a lot of inglorious positions in his life. He’d been kicked in the face, choked, fired, betrayed, punched, and humiliated. He was one of life’s losers, and he knew this.

Being cradled and cood over by a bunch of LaRussos put all of that into perspective.

This was hell.

‘Aw, he’s so cute!’ said Sam, lightly stroking the top of his head. Johnny held in a woof of approval. He was not going to woof- again. The ball games with Miguel had been bad enough. He’d felt every bone in his body yearning just to grab that ball and bring it back to Miguel- to follow orders, to do what he was told. _Sweep the leg, Johnny. Catch the ball, Eagle._

‘And you just found him at the dojo?’

And there was the guy who made his humiliation complete. Daniel fucking LaRusso, still dressed in his casual work out sweats, giving Miguel a look that was two parts concern to one part bemusement.

‘Yes, and Sensei wasn’t there, and then he didn’t turn up, and no one’s seen him for like, two days.’

Well, some of those days Johnny had been drinking and eating pizza on his sofa, but sure. He gave another yap, a bark of ‘I’m here, you idiots! I’m a fucking dog!’, only for Sam to give him a belly rub.

‘He’s a little restless. Have you fed him?’

‘I didn’t know what to give him,’ Miguel said, giving her a bashful look that made Johnny want to puke, ‘and we haven’t got space at my mom’s to keep him. Well, I mean, I don’t know how Sensei was keeping him, his apartment is tiny-‘

‘Are you sure it’s his?’ LaRusso said, unconvinced. ‘No, Sam, let me take him. It is a him, right?’

Don’t go checking, Danielle, Johnny thought. God, he’d never live this down.

‘Yeah, I think so.’ Miguel, the champ, was looking at LaRusso distrustfully. ‘Doesn’t he look like the kind of dog Sensei would get?’

LaRusso brought Johnny’s face right up to his, cradleing his tiny (stupid, furry) body in his hands. He was irritatingly gentle: when had LaRusso had the time to become a dog handler? He was trying to look stern, but then his face cracked and he looked fond, a little sad.

‘Yeah. Yeah, he does.’

‘Hey, guys, what’s-‘

The door to the inside living room swung open and there was Robby, out of breath, clearly just come back from a run, staring at them like they were lunatics. Ignoring the pang he always felt when seeing his son, Johnny could see his point.

‘Is that a dog?’

‘No,’ said Sam, grinning, ‘it’s a horse. Yeah it’s a dog.’

Robby walked over quickly as LaRusso set Johnny on the floor. His son leant down, rubbing his hand softly over Johnny’s scalp. God, when was the last time Robby had been this affectionate to him? He had a sudden vision of the kid as a five year old, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s waist and grinning up at him like he’d just won the World Series.

‘Mr LaRusso, did you get a dog?’

‘No. It’s your dad’s.’

The shutters came down over Robby in an instant.

‘He’s not…?’

‘He’s missing,’ said Miguel. Damn, kid, Johnny thought, way to put your foot in it. Robby stood up rapidly.

‘Missing?’

‘We only think he’s missing,’ LaRusso said, arms out, preventing a fight, ‘No one’s seen him in two days. Miguel turned up for his lesson and there was no one there but the dog.’

‘We think it’s Sense- Mr Lawrence’s.’ Robby looked down at him, frowning.

‘Dad hasn’t said anything about getting a dog. And I only saw him on Friday.’

They’d been out for burgers. Johnny had given him a bit of his beer. Christ, he thought suddenly, what if that never happens again? Involuntarily, he let out a whine, burying his face into his hands. Paws. Whatever.

‘I think he’s hungry. Sam, run down to the store and grab some kibble? Maybe a water bowl too. And a lead.’ NOT a fucking lead, LaRusso, Johnny thought, I am not being part of your kinky, weird-ass sex games. But the girl nodded, and grabbing Miguel’s hand began to drag him out to the car, with only a couple of protests.

That just left Johnny, his son, and his arch nemesis. Peachy.

‘Is my Dad-‘ Robby suddenly looked very young. LaRusso put on his ‘I’m a mentor’ face and put a hand on Robby’s shoulder.

‘We don’t know. We’re gonna leave it another day and then file a missing person’s report. He’ll probably turn up. He normally does.’

‘He hasn’t done this in ages, though. I thought he’d changed.’

Johnny was about a minute away from ripping apart one of Daniel’s sofas in frustration. He was here, for fuck’s sake. He was here, and they still thought he was a fuck-up. Before he could stop himself, he padded over and laid his paws onto Robby’s shoe. The kid looked down, and smiled.

‘Well, he likes you. That’s good,’ said LaRusso, smiling so kindly Johnny was tempted to deck him.

‘What’re you gonna do with him?’

‘Well, like Miguel said, he can’t keep him in his apartment so, I was thinking, we could look after him. Obviously just til your dad gets back.’ LaRusso bent down and picked Johnny up again, cradling him in the crook of his arm. Johnny was resolutely not thinking about how tired he was and how warm LaRusso was and how that weird (nice, disturbingly nice) smell he always had was even sharper and nicer now. ‘He needs a little training, sure, but he’s not the first stray I’ve taken in.’ He grinned at Robby. Charming bastard. Johnny felt himself beginning to drift off.

‘Ah, it’s been a stressful day for you hasn’t it, Eagle? Well, it’s ok, I’ll let you sleep in with me tonight.’

Screw you, LaRusso.

Screw you, I-

But he’d fallen asleep before he could finish the thought.


End file.
